


BillDip Floof year 3

by The_Binding



Series: The Binding [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, year: 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FInally separating all the years of the fluff series.</p><p>Prompt: I’m feeling sad right now can you do a fic where Dipper is sad and Bill gets to cheat him up by being cute and funny Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheer up Pine Tree

"Hey Shooting Star, what wrong with Pine Tree?  He’s upstairs positively  _seething_  and wont talk to me.”

 

"Don’t worry Bill, he’s not angry with you."  Why would he be worried about that?  He hadn’t done anything wrong.  "We just got a call from mom and dad today.  There was talk about us going home earlier than planned and he and dad already don’t get along very well… it kinda blew up into a fight."

 

Bill’s eye narrowed and he floated up the stairs.  If their father thought he was taking them back early he was dead wrong.  It was bad enough having to go most a year without Pine Tr- them- THEM he would keep them for every day he could.

 

Dipper was laying on his bed, headphones in and eyes closed.  ”Hey’ya Pine Tree!”

 

"Leave me alone Bill."  He didn’t even bother to open his eyes.  Bill tinted blue and settled on the edge of the bed.  

 

"What’cha listening to?"  Dipper sighed knowing there would be no getting rid of the demon.  He unplugged his headphones and docked his ipod.  Bill listened to the song that started up- pleasantly surprised it wasn’t the synthesized music Shooting Star used to be so fond of.  He floated near the speakers.  "I like this song!"  He decided.  When the chorus came on again he  _attempted_  to sing along.  It ended with a pillow in his face.

 

"No!  You’re voice is horrible!"  Dipper laughed as the pillow fell down revealing a very red Bill.

 

"Like you’re much better!  I remember hearing you sing to the zombies."

 

Dipper just snorted.  ”Yeah like three years ago.”  He changed the song to something better suited to his voice.  Bill’s eye widened and he floated closer to the kid.

 

 _"Touch me, yeah_    
 _I want you to touch me there_    
 _Make me feel like I am breathing_    
 _Feel like I am human”_

 

Bill shifted into his human form settling on the bed to gather Dipper in his arms.  ”You sound really good kid.” He encouraged.  ”Keep going, I like it.”  Dipper smiled and leaned into Bill’s hold as he continued to sing to the demon.


	2. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if we could see a drabble where bill loses control of his magic? Maybe due to jealousy or something

"Dipper run in a zig zag!  Zigzag!"  Mabel yelled at her brother.  How had this happened?!  These things… what did Dip call them?- they weren’t supposed to be aggressive.  "Dipper!"  She screamed again as the thing drew nearer.

 

~*~

 

Bill huffed as he watched some stupid costumer take a stupid amount of time picking what ROCK to get.  Not even a crystal stone it was just a ROCK.  Stan had probably picked it up on the edge of the parking lot.  How did he get coned into this?  Right Pine Tree…. Whom wasn’t even here!

 

There was a sharp hard tug on their link- it almost made Bill see stars- the snow globes on the shelf behind him shattered and the window in the door cracked.  And Bill was gone.

 

~*~

 

Mabel was holding Dipper- shielding him from the sight of the monster that had ripped its claws into his back turning inside out.  Blood and guts falling to the ground as the creature screamed- gurgled its agony.   Finally a dull wet thud that shook the ground.

 

She dared to look up to find Bill sliping something into his vest pocket as he made his way over to them through the gore.  His eyes were pure gold- shimmering like fire.  He dropped to a knee when he got to them to gather Dipper into his arms.

 

"I- I am sorry."  He teen gasped.

 

"Shhh my sweet.  We’ll talk about it when you feel better.  Just close your eyes and I’ll take you home."


	3. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I have a bill finding Stan’s copier and duplicating himself and dog piling and dipper story?

"Hey Pine Tree!"  Dipper glanced up from the journal to see Bill peeking around his door with a horrible grin.  Another Bill head popped around the corner with an equally horrible grin.  

 

Oh Shit.

 

The Bills darted for him- more flooding in the door and leaping onto him.  

 

One earsplitting shriek later and Mabel was dashing up the stairs to save her brother from…

 

Mabel snorted then broke into full fits of laughter at the sight of Dipper raching out from under a pile of Bills.

 

"Mabel save me!"

 

"Camera first!"  She shook her head.  "Keep him there Cipher!"  And she vanished again in search of a camera.


	4. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here’s a fluff prompt!!! It’s fall in gravity falls and dipper and Mabel and they make this huge leaf pile! So Mabel goes out with her friends, leaving dipper “alone” so he got to jump in the leaf pile but bill comes out of the leaf pile and just fluff

Bill hovered up in the branches of the tree watching as Pine Tree flopped back into the pile of leaves he and his sister had made.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Its called leaf jumping."  The teen smiled up at the demon.  "Come on down.  Let gravity-"

 

"Don’t finish that sentence.  Don’t you dare."

 

"Fall."  He grinned.  Bill rolled his eye and drifted down toward him perching on the leaves.  

 

"Why is this fun?"

 

"Human form- trust me."

 

Bill shrugged and shifted to his human form- he still wasn’t used to it…  There was a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was falling back into the leaves next to Pine Tree.  The pile was cushy if a bit crunchy.  He still didn’t understand the draw.

 

Dipper tossed some leaves into the air and watched them tumble through the air around them.  Did he want more leaves?  Bill could do that!  He little flick of his wrist and the breeze blew through- the leaves still clinging to the tree danced down through the air toward them.

 

Okay that was kinda pretty.

 

There was a rustling beside him and he turned his head to find Pine Tree laying on his side watching him.  It was a little unnerving.  Was it part of the leaf jumping?  He turned onto his side as well to stare at Pine Tree.

 

Pine Tree’s eyes got big a moment, color rushing to his cheeks and then his eyes fell closed and there was a light tug on their link.  What did he…?  Oh- OH!  

 

Bill was going to have to learn to ‘read the signs’ as Shooting Star said- he still wasn’t used to this new physical relationship between them.  But this he knew how to do.  He wrapped an arm around Pine Tree and held him close and closed the gap between their lips.  

 

Mmmm Pine Tree tasted like apple cider.


	5. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for a prompt how about Stan having a man to man talk with Bill about maintaining Dippers honor or whatever?

Stan was thankful that the twins were gone.  He really didn’t want to try and explain why he needed to talk to Cipher in private.  And he really didn’t want to talk to Cipher about this- it promised to be all kinds of awkward. But he had the feeling he needed to now that Bill had started taking a human form.   “Cipher- to my office please.”  He called as he passed through the shop.

 

Bill raised an eyebrow but followed him.  ”What is it Stanford?  I know I haven’t blown anything up recently.”

 

"Its about Dipper."  The old mans face was grim and Bill lost his teasing smirk.

 

"What about Pine Tree?  Is there a problem?"  Pine Tree would have told him if something was wrong- he told Bill everything now…

 

"Well… Dipper is at a certain age and he’s going to… He’s going to want to explore and-"

 

"He explores almost every day, he’s always out in those woods."

 

"No I mean… relationships.  He’s going to want to try things.”  Bill’s lips twitched into a smirk.  Oh yes- he knew what things Pine Tree liked to try.  ”And against my better judgement I have trusted you to look after him so far but now you’re… human.  And Dipper he…”

 

Bill was almost grinning.  ”Stanford I see where you’re going with this.  I promise you Pine Tree will not be bring home any strangers or staying with any.”  Well it wasn’t a lie- he wasn’t a stranger.  

 

Stan glared up at him.  ”I wasn’t talking about other people.  I was talking about you.”  Bill had to bite his lip to keep from laughing- it would be a horrible idea to tell Stanford they were already ‘trying things’.

 

"Come now Stanford, you know I wouldn’t hurt Pine Tree."

 

"You… you’ve already… why you pointy little prick.  I am going to fucking KILL YOU!"  He dove over his desk but Bill vanished.  

 

He should probably warn Pine Tree before he got back…


	6. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promtp (3): How about dip starts kissing bill slowly and shyly and then just fluff happens like in the end is really relaxing and nice and just fluffy
> 
>  
> 
> How do the boys deal with the summer heat?
> 
>  
> 
> Forehead kisses?? Ayy

Bill wasn't sure how he felt about his human form now.  It was pretty easy to take care of really- much easier than an actually human had it but he was still susceptible to some things.

 

Things like HEAT.

 

Why was it so HOT?  Even in the shade it was practically unbearable.  And he knew he didn't have it as bad as Pine Tree- whom was sitting in the shade in shorts and a tee shirt pressing a can of Pitt to his forehead and fanning himself with his hat.

 

Bill decided he needed to do something about this heat.

~*~

 

"Bill its too hot for this!  I don't want to adventure today."  Dipper whined at the demon as he was pulled through the woods.

 

"Don't worry Pine Tree- this will help.  Just come on."  It wasn't too far from here if he remembered right...

 

Ah- there.  He heard Pine Tree gasp as they can to a stop.  There was a crystal clear pool before them- shimmering in the sun- a tiny stream trickling off it into the woods.  To its north side was a little outcropping of rocks to the east a fallen tree vanished into the depths.

 

"Wow Bill this place is amazing!"  Dipper tugged him forward now- hurrying to the water's edge.  

 

"Thought you might like it."

 

The teen was already climbing the little outcropping, pulling off his clothes at the top.  Bill smirked.  As soon as Pine Tree was done struggling out of his pants Bill flicked his wrist- sending him tumbling into the water.

 

Sputtering as he resurfaced he spun in the water to face the demon.  "Bill you as-"  He was gone...  Dipper felt a tug on his ankle and was pulled under the water again.  

 

This time when he resurfaced there was laughter- very familiar laughter.  "Why you..."  He lunged at him, hands on shoulders easily pushing him under.  Both were laughing when Bill came back up- Dipper playfully splashing him.

 

Bill chuckled and swam to him- wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him close.  "This is much nicer than sitting around all day isn't it?"  He personally felt rather proud of himself for thinking of this.

 

Dipper flushed as they were pressed chest to chest.  "Ah-ah  yeah good idea."  He could feel his heart hammering as his thoughts drifted from swimming and summer heat to the handsome- almost naked- man he was in the arms of.

 

Dipper rubbed his hands over Bill's shoulders.  Bill braced himself for another dunking but instead Pine Tree was moving closer- his pretty brown eyes closed- then soft lips.  The kiss was soft and uncertain but when Bill started kissing back...

 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, a hand at the back of his neck holding him in place.  As though he would ever want to stop this.  The kiss was slow and sweet- Bill shifted his hold to press a hand to the small of Pine Tree's back.  A soft gasp- Dipper parting his lips.  Bill took advantage and deepened the kiss- his tongue lightly prodding, sliding along Dipper's own.  

 

Then... then Pine Tree was pulling back?  Had he done something wrong?  He was newer to his physical thing- yes but he did it just like Dipper dreamed about...

 

"B-Bill we shouldn't do this here..."  Shy.  I was because he was shy.  Pine Tree's face was adorably flush, his lips plump and reddened.  Bill had never felt a desire as strong as the one to pull those lips back to his. 

 

Bill lifted Dipper's chin, giving him a little smile and pressed a soft kiss to his birthmark.  A soft sound of longing. "Don't worry Pine Tree- no one will find us here."  He promised.

 

And that was all it took to have his sweet Pine Tree's lips back on his own- a little more insistent, a little less nervous, and just as sweet and delightful.


	7. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper is teaching things to Bill about some human ‘contraptions’ because the demon, despite having being around for thousands of years already, hasn’t interacted with humans much aside from making horrible deals. Maybe Dipper gets him to try his favourite foods? Shows him different style of music? Does things with Bill like baking and reading and sports? Just the simple things :D
> 
> ((mostly just did the foods))

"Okay Bill try THIS."  Dipper set down a slice of pizza in front of the demon in human form.  "One of my favorites.  Everyone loves pizza."

 

Bill frowned down at the triangle of food- should he eat triangles?- and picked up his fork.  ”No, no you don’t eat pizza with a fork!  Use yours hands!”

 

He frowned at Pine Tree and held up a gloved hand.  ”And ruin these?  No thank you.”  Using the side of his fork he carefully cut off a wedge and popped it into his mouth.  He shrugged.  ”Its alright.”

 

With a huff Dipper took the plate and stood.  He couldn’t find a single thing that Bill thought was more than ‘alright’ or ‘good I guess’.  What else could he give him?  Something that everyone liked…

 

"Hey Mabel want to help me bake something for Bill?"  He called into the shop.  His twin was at his side in moments- pulling on an apron.

 

"What are we making?"

 

"Cake."

 

"What kind?"  She looked over at Bill who was watching them curiously.  What would Bill like?  "I cast my vote for Devil’s Food- better yet Better Than Sex Cake, it has the same base."  She whispered to her brother.

 

"You know baking better than me- I just eat it."  Dipper chuckled- blushing lightly at the name.

 

"Hey Bill come put on an apron!  I am going to teach you two how to make cake."

 

And so the lesson on foods became a lesson on baking.  The kitchen was a mess when they got the cake into the oven.  Coco powder and fine ground coffee dusted over everything, the sink full of measuring cups and spoons.

 

"Alright,"  Mabel held out one of the messy spatulas, "which one of you likes to lick the spoon?"  She grinned.  Dipper flushed bright and was about to snap at her for the joke when Bill immediately took the spatula to lick clean.

 

Mabel giggled and handed her brother one of the beaters while she took the other.  By the time the cake came out of the oven the house smelt heavenly and the kitchen was mostly cleaned.  

 

"Dipper make some coffee.  By the time its done the cake will be cool enough for toppings."

 

Soon they were sitting around the table- each with a mug of coffee and a small plate of cake.  It was dark rick chocolate colored, the whipped cream frosting a stark contrast, resting on the very top was crumbles of chocolate bars and toffy- drizzled in carmel.  Dipper’s teeth hurt just looking at it.

 

"This looks much more appetizing than anything else I’ve had today."  Bill gave Mabel a smile as she dished him up.  The twins didn’t touch their own servings, waiting with bated breath for Bill to try it first.

 

He took his first bite- his eye closed, lips turning up into a smile.

 

 ”Excellent.”  He hummed.


	8. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for a prompt: someone (stan, mabel, idk) finds bill wearing around dipper’s hoodie? embarassing stuff ensues. i live for secondhand embarassment

Bill tugged on Pine Tree’s green jacket.  Why did he like it so much?  It was a horrible color… well on him, not on Pine Tree.  Mmm but it was warm… and the inside was so soft!  He pulled it tighter around him.  Smelled like pine tree too- literally- like actual pine tree’s.

 

"Geeze Bill he’s only been gone a few hours- you already miss him that much? Co-dependent much"

 

Bill spun on his heel to glare at the old man.  ”What are you…”

 

"Does the sweater smell like him? Are you going to keep it to remind you of him while he’s away?"  Stanford faux-cooed at him.

 

"No!"  Bill snapped.  "I- I am going to return it!  He’ll need it back in Piedmont."  He kinda didn’t want to return it though…  When Stanford raised an eyebrow at him he huffed and vanished.

 

Dipper felt a tug on the link as the bus came to a stop.  He leaned over Mabel to see what was going on.  Standing on the side of the road was Bill- DIpper’s jacket draped over his arms.  Dip hurried to the front of the bus- practically stumbling down the stairs.

 

"Bill?"  Was he stopping them from leaving?  Was he going to keep them here and no one in Piedmont would ever hear from them again?!

 

"You forgot your jacket Pine Tree."  Bill nodded down at it green fabric but didn’t hold it out.  Dip noted how he was tracing a seam with a gloved finger.  "You need to be more responsible.  No wonder you have to leave your magic books here now…"

 

Still no move to actually hand over the jacket.  In fact he seemed reluctant to let it go.  ”You know Bill… I- Piedmont stays pretty warm all year.  I- I probably wont need it.  And since I am so forgetful… maybe it would be best if you kept it here?”

 

Bill’s eyes left the jacket and looked up at Pine Tree in shock.  But he was never without… that soft smile- sweet and understanding.  ”Will you keep it for me?”

 

Bill nodded slowly and hugged the jacket a little.  ”Now get back on that bus- I am sure by now Shooting Star is getting squirly.”

 

~*~

 

Throughout the year while the Saplings were at school Stan caught Bill wearing the jacket a few more times before the demon finally decided to confine it to the attic…


	9. Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill has been watching spider man lately and he try’s to do the whole hanging upside down kiss on Dipper

"How does that even work?"  Bill muttered to himself.

 

"Hmmm?"  Dipper wasn’t really paying attention- to focused on the movie.  Bill cast him a glance.  Could it work?

 

"Nothing…"

 

~*~

 

"Hey Bill-" Bang!

 

"Ow!"  They both rubbed their foreheads with a groan.  Bill floating up higher.  Okay so THAT didn’t work.  Maybe Pine Tree had to be standing still?

 

Kinda like he was right now.

 

Bill floated back down, hovering over the teen and bending over him.  And that was nose not lips.  Dipper stumbled back from him.

 

"Bill what are- are you trying to pull a Spiderman?!"  He chuckled.  Bill’s cheeks went a little darker but before he could say anything Dipper took control.

 

He Pulled Bill’s head down- careful not to knock heads again and pressed their lips together.

 

It was… awkward.  Great- kissing Pine Tree was always great- but awkward.  Chins and noses didn’t work well together.  

 

He pulled back and righted himself- giving Pine Tree a smile.  ”The spider can have his silly chin kisses- I think I like this way better.”  

 

He grabbed Pine Tree’s wrist and pulled him against him for a hard kiss- feeling his lover melt against him.


	10. The Chastity Belt Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: what about stan and mabel’s intial reactions to seeing dipper with bit marks and scratches and bruises
> 
> Prompt #2: can we see the aftermath of mabel finding out about bill and dipper, and subsequently screaming that they fucked?
> 
> ((After dropping the words Chastity Belt people kept asking for it... so this is actually 5 prompt fills))

People sometimes said that Mabel Pines was an airhead- this wasn’t true.  A short attention span perhaps but she was smart and she was OBSERVANT.  And there were a few things she was noticing lately…

 

The first thing was how close Dipper and Bill always were- if you found one the other was always right there.  Now they had been close since Dipper first bound them but this was different- they seemed to have forgotten what personal space was.  

 

Second was that Bill, while still switching back and forth, seemed to be spending more and more time in his human form.  And whenever he was with Dipper he was definitely in human guise.  

 

Then there was the whispering paired with secretive smiles.  Sometimes a very red faced and flustered Dipper with a grinning Bill.

 

Mabel Pines noticed all these things and they all lead her to one conclusion:

 

Her twin brother was dating a demon.  Of this she was sure- then one morning she realized it might have been a little more than that…

 

Dipper had come downstairs, still half asleep and looking for coffee.  And he was wearing a tank.  

 

"Woah!  What did you get in a fight with?!"  She almost dropped her own coffee and rushed for him.  There were read marks all over his shoulders, collar, and back.

 

"Nothing- what are you talking about?"  Dipper groaned- how was Mabel so chipper in the morning?

 

"These!"  She tugged the collar of the tank further down to revel bite marks as well.  "They go all the way down!"  She yanked at his top- finally pulling it over his head- much to his dismay.  

 

Dipper looked down at himself and she could see the wheels turning in his head and a pink blush slowly crept up to his cheeks.  ”Shooting Star why are you yelling?”

 

The moment Bill stepped into the room DIpper’s face went red- the blush going all the way down his chest.

 

And Mabel noticed.  Her eyes went wide, mouth hanging open.  ”Did you and Bill start banging?!”  She screamed.  

 

DIpper jumped away at the sudden shout but before he could cover her mouth there was a sudden crashing sound from Stan’s office.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Dipper looked desperately toward Bill for help as he heard his great uncle running for the kitchen.  

 

"He can’t do anything about it."  Bill shrugged.  What did it matter if they knew?  That just meant they were more likely to be given privacy.  Bill doubted Stanford would want to walk into that.

 

"Bill-" he knew the sound of Pine Tree’s voice- desperate and fearful.

 

The demon sighed,  ”Pine Tree what do you want me to do?  We were going to have to deal with this sooner or-“

 

"I swear if you have been…"  Stanford burst into the room- freezing when he saw all the marks on his shirtless nephew.  He pulled his eyes away and stared into nothingness.  "Mabel sweetie, I need bleach, holy water, a devils trap… and a chastity belt."

 

"Alright maybe you’re right."  Bill snatched DIpper’s shirt from Mabel.  "We should leave till he cools down."  He wrapped an arm around his Pine Tree and they vanished from the kitchen.

____

"Bill stop we really-"

 

"No one can hear us Pine Tree- and I made sure to lock the door."  Bill had slipped off Dipper’s shirt and was working on his pants.

 

"No you don’t understand we physically cannot."  Dipper tried to push away from him.

 

Bill have him a confused look.  ”Why not?  We did the other night.”  He reminded him and finally pushed his pants down.  He froze in place at what he saw.

 

"I got jumped…"  DIpper tried to explain- blushing furiously.

 

It was metal- seemed to be lined with cloth- it had a little padlock on the front.  It was positively archaic- where had Stanford found it?  

 

"I can get this off."  He practically tossed Pine Tree onto the bed- he bounced slightly.  When he tried to touch that damn contraption it actually HURT- like… holy water.  He hissed and pulled his hands back- eye starting to turn golden.  

 

Fine!  A little magic and- nothing.

 

"He laced it with holy water and protective spells."  He growled, eye completely gold now.

 

"Bill..?"

 

"Stay put Pine Tree.  I’ll get that key if I have to pry it from your dead uncle’s hand"  He snarled.

 

"Stanford!"  Bill burst into the office.  "The key NOW."  Cracks started to appear in the windows.

 

"Not a chance in hell!  I don’t care if you blow out every window in the place!  I’ll protect Dipper-"

 

"Pine Tree is the one that chose this!"  They spider webbed out further.  "And you will not deny it to us."

 

"Us?  You mean you?!"  Stan snapped back- trying not to wince as the demons power started drying out and cracking the woodwork too.

 

Bill actually laughed.  ”You think he doesn’t want it just as much?”  If intimidation wouldn’t work…  ”You think he doesn’t beg for it- for ME?  The pretty sounds he makes and the horrible lewd things he says- like music.  You would want to wash out his mouth.”

 

He chuckled at the look of horror on Stanford’s face.  ”You think he doesn’t lore ME into his bed?  Teasing, whispered promises, oh and the dancing.  I’ve been in his head countless times and I didn’t even know he was capable of such horribly dirty things.  And the way he moves-“

 

"Shut the fuck up!"  Stanford yelled- over the sound Bill could hear the little jingle of a key.  His eye focused in on it.  "Shut up- never talk to me about things like that again and you get the key."

 

Bill grinned.  ”Deal.”

 

"Pine Tree I got the key!"

 

"I swear if Gruncle Stan is dead…"

 

"He’s alive- we made a deal.  Not that kind!"  He laughed at the glare he got.  

 

"All that matters is I got us the key."  He grinned down at him- drawing little patterns on his neck with the tip of the little key.  "And now I get my treasure…"

 

~*~

 

For days after Stan couldn’t make eye contact with either of them.   And whenever Bill smirked at him and tried to say something it was met with a smack to the side of his head and: “I swear Cipher you better never fucking talk to me again.”


	11. Make it Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): I love all of your stories! Your writing is fantastic. I do have a prompt though: it’s the end of the summer. The next day, dipper is leaving until Christmas, when he returns to visit everyone. How does Bill say goodbye?
> 
> Mabel, Dipper and Bill are making stuffed toys together. Bill makes a stuffed version of himself to give to Dipper so he has something to cuddle away from Gravity falls. Mabel thinks this is adorable.

Dipper huffed when he stabbed himself with a needle again and pushed his fabric away.  How had Mabel roped him into this?  ”Bill what are you making?”

 

The demon was intently stitching some golden fabric.  ”Nothing.”  Dipper frowned at him and started to get up.  

 

Bill looked up at him in surprise.  ”Did you already finish?”

 

"Sewing isn’t really my thing- I am gunna turn on the TV."

 

~*~

 

Two days later and Bill was moping- His Saplings were leaving him, PINE TREE was leaving him.  He floated outside the Shack and watched them load their things into their uncle’s beat up old car- his color going blue.

 

When Shooting Star hugged him goodbye he gave her a tight hug back.  ”Don’t get to bored back there without monsters to fight.” 

 

"I’ll miss you too Bill."

 

She drifted back over to the car leaving him alone with Pine Tree.  ”Bill I…”

 

"I know you have to go."  The demon sighed- a roughly wrapped package appeared- floating between them.

 

Dipper have him a little smile and pulled it from the air.  ”For me?”

 

"Open it."  Dipper wasted no time doing as he was told.  Inside was a little stuffed Bill- top hat and all.  It was a little rough looking but he had even stitched on the little brick pattern.

 

Bill whispered something in his ear.  ”Erit lux?”  The little plush started to glow just like Bill.

 

"Obtenebratus"  The glow stopped.  "I thought it might help you sleep…"

 

Dipper hugged the toy tight to his chest.  ”Human form now.”

 

Bill did as he was told without hesitation and Pine Tree flung his arms around him, burying his face in his neck and doing his best not to cry.

 

"Thank you.  This is… so thoughtful and wonderful and…"  Bill squeezed him back.  "I don’t want to have to go but this year we’ll be back before summer.  Mom is convinced we should spend part of winter break here so…"

 

Bill pressed a kiss to his temple.  ”Hush Pine Tree- you’re rambling.  I look forward to seeing you for Yule Tide.- though I wish you never had to leave at all.”


	12. Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so my youngest brother just got a growth spurt and is now taller than the oldest brother and stole his hat making him jump for it and teasing him about being short even putting it on his own head and laughing as the oldest tried to climb him to get it back, then the oldest just tackled him down and straight up mauled him to get his hat back! it was hilarious and i totally see Bill doing it to Dipper, can you write this please???

"Bill…"

 

The demon just laughed.  ”Even when you’re angry you’re like a kitten.”  He cooed, stretching his arm out more.

 

"Just give me my hat back!"  Dipper snarled and jumped up again- he was so close.  Bill just laughed again and put the hat on his head.  

 

"And here I thought Pine Tree’s were supposed to be tall!"  He teased.  Dipper grumbled something under his breath and tried again but Bill easily stepped away out of reach.

 

"You know what FINE- have it."  He grumbled and turned like he was going to leave- only to turn back and full on tackle Bill to the floor.  In Bill’s surprise it was easy to wrestle the hat back from him.  

 

"HA!  Victory!"


	13. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about a snowball fight [Dipper insists on calling it a “snowball fight,” even though it’s mainly devolved into he and Bill tackling each other into the snow. It’s for his own dignity.] between Bill, Dipper, and potentially the rest of the GF crew?

"Mabel!  Mabel look it snowed last night!"  Dipper yelled up the stairs.  "We gotta go outside!"

 

"Gee Pine Tree you act like you’ve never seen snow before."

 

"We live in California- near LA- we haven’t.  Not that we can remember anyway…"

 

Bill looked at him in surprise.  This… this was his first snow?  He was 17 and he had never seen snow?  ”You’re going to need a warmer coat and some gloves.”

 

It took a little digging through the coat closet but soon they had the cold weather gear they needed.  And out they went.

 

The twins immediately took off running through the snow- Bill following along behind.  Shooting Star dove into a snow bank and Pine Tree seemed to be trying to catch snow flakes on his tongue.

 

This was impossibly cute.

 

"Keep sticking your tongue out like that and I’ll put it to use."  He teased as he came up beside him.  Pine Tree’s already ruby cheeks went redder.  Bill chuckled and leaned in for a kiss- only to have a handful of snow shoved in his face.

 

He heard Shooting Star take off laughing.  With a growl he reached down to gather up snow- only to have some dumped on his head.  He straightened up to glare at a laughing Pine Tree- his gloves still had snow clinging to them.  

 

"Alright if thats how you want to play…"  He snarled and smashed the ball he had gathered up on the teen’s head.  

 

Pine Tree froze a moment before tackling him into the snow with a laugh.  Bill was to surprised to even float them above the snow and they fell into a powdery snowbank.  He looked up into the smiling face of his lover- snow clung to his hair and the brim of his hat, his cheeks bright red in the cold, his brown eyes sparkled with a childlike wonder Bill remembered from when he was 12.

 

Bill wrapped his arms around him and rolled them.  Dipper laughed and flipped them again- it dissolved into the wrestling match on the snowy ground.  

 

"Ha!"  He cheered with he finally pinned Bill down.  The demon just rolled his eye and with a flick of his wrist the teen was flat out beside him- complaining about cheating.

 

"Oh shut up."  Bill chuckled and leaned down to give him a soft kiss.


	14. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I headcanon that Dipper has like, a fuck ton of scars (at least one of which is a bite mark from Bill. Sort of a “this is mine” mark) What if Dipper was back home or Mabel’s school friends came to visit and ever saw him with his shirt off? They’d be a little confused and worried about the number of scars Dip’s got on his body (fighting the supernatural doesn’t always go his way, ya know?) BONUS IF HE’S GOT COMPLICATED SYMBOL TATTOOS. The people are like wtf I thought you were a wimp!?!?!

Dipper heard the front door slam shut and shut off the water.  Mabel would probably want a shower after her ‘climbing wall  adventure’ with friends.

 

He quickly climbed out the shower and patted himself dry, pulling on his pants and- still drying his hair- slinging his shirt over an arm.   He stepped out of the steamy bathroom.  

 

"Mabel, dad is working late- mom want to know what you wan-"  He trailed off at gasps.  His hand froze in his hair.  Behind Mabel in the hall were at least 4 of her friends all looking at him- no his SCARS- in awe.  

 

He blushed bright- it traveling all the way onto his shoulders and chest.  Mabel gave him a frantic look and subtly pointed at her own chest.  He quickly dropped the towel down to cover his tattoo.

 

"Text mom what you want for dinner!"  He squeaked out and turned tail for his bedroom.

 

Behind him he could hear Mabel saying to her whispering friends “You saw nothing.”

 

He swore he heard them mutter things like: “Almost wish I saw more.”  ”Where did the nerd even GET those?” “Was that a TATTOO? How did you get your parents to agree to THAT?”

 

He slammed his door shut behind him and muttered a quick locking spell as he buried his face in his hands.  Thank goodness school was out now and it would only be a week before they were in Gravity Falls again.


	15. Smores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sorry for the random idea but i hav a cipherpines prompt for you if your looking for one? dipper and bill go camping so they make smores around the campfire and watch the stars and snuggle in the tent (: just cute camping stuff

Dipper slouched in his lawn chair- watching in amusement as Bill made little designs out of the fire.  Every time he floated through it Dipper panicked slightly before remember not much hurt the triangle.  It was so relaxing to just sit out under the stars with everyone and watch the fire and listen to idle chatter and the woods at night.

 

Just as his eyes started to droop there was a nudge to his shoulder.  He looked up to find Soos holding a long two pronged fork to him.  ”No sleeping yet dude- your sister is bringing out supplies.”

 

He took the fork with a smile.  ”Is someone keeping an eye on her cause she WILL eat all the marshmallows.”

 

"What supplies?" Bill was suddenly hovering on the other side of him studying the fork carefully.

 

"Yeah smores!"  He nodded then paused.  "Tonight you get to try one of the best and most sweet, rich, and cavity inducing desserts human kind has come up with."

 

Bill settled on the arm of Dipper’s chair.  ”Its a food?  Funny name for it.”

 

Suddenly a bag of marshmallows was dropped in Dipper’s lap.  It had already been opened and looked like a few had already been eaten.  ”I’ll have to cut you off early Mabel- oh and chocolate too!”  He warned her and took two out himself- one for each tine.

 

"I’ll make one for you too Bill."  He settled back in his chair and extended his fork to hover the marshmallows over some glowing coals.

 

Bill reached down and plucked one out of Pine Tree’s lap and squeezed it.  ”Its like a little cloud…”

 

Dipper chuckled as he rotated his marshmallows slowly and carefully- making them a perfect golden brown.  He pulled them away from the flames and held the fork firmly between his knees as he put together the chocolate and gramcrackers.  

 

"See its like a little sandwich.  Cracker, chocolate, toasted mallow, cracker.  Hey- human form."  

 

Bill transformed, standing next to Pine Tree’s chair and leaning over him as he watched eagerly.

 

"Be careful- they are hot and messy."  He handed Bill the treat and took a careful bite of his own.

 

Bill studied it a moment before taking a large bite.  He chewed it over for awhile- his eyes falling closed and he let out a little hum.  Dipper smirked- knowing the demon had liked it.  

 

When he finished it he carefully licked the remaining chocolate and mallow off his gloved fingers- grinning down at Pine Tree.  ”Another?”


	16. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel, Bill, and Dipper are playing twister. After some accidental grinding, Bill picks up Dipper and takes him to the bedroom. Mabel is disappointed she didn’t get a turn to do anything other than the spinner, but glad Bill didn’t just jump her brother in the lounge.

"Right foot blue."  Mabel announced.  Dipper glanced down at the floor mat.  Crap- the easiest blue to get to was on the other side of Bill… under him… between his legs.

 

He sighed and shifted his foot carefully from green- forcing him to lift his ass by Bill’s face a moment he carefully stretched out his leg to the blue circle.  He heard a low growl as he accidently rubbed up against Bill’s crotch.

 

"Alright Bill- left hand green."  Bill carefully moved his hand, reaching over Dipper’s back- carefully stretching his own- as he reached for the green space on Dipper’s other side.

 

A shiver went up Dipper’s spine as he felt Bill’s heat over him paired with the the tiniest bit of pressure from Bill’s weight.

 

"Bro-bro left foot yellow."  Dipper groaned and shifted his foot from green to yellow.  It was a much more stable position but it had him parallel under Bill.  His ass rubbing half against the demon’s crotch

 

Another low growl  and he couldn’t feel Bill’s heat so close.  He glanced  up from the mat- Bill’s hands were gone from in front of him.

 

"Floating is cheating Bill!"  Mabel hollered at him.  Dipper felt an arm around his middle and he was hauled up- to be slung over the demon’s shoulder.  "Hey!-"

 

Her voice faded as he was carried up the stairs.  But he swore he heard her say: “I didn’t even get to play.”


	17. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi there, if you’re still doing prompts, could you maybe write a hypothermia fic? It’s getting pretty chilly here, and I’m in the mood for Bill warming up and taking care of poor pine tree

Dipper’s feet felt heavy and all he wanted to do was stop walking and curl up somewhere.  He had nothing left in him.  No- no he couldn’t do that or he wouldn’t ever wake up.  

 

He was sure if he could see more than three inches in front of his nose his fingers would be blue.  He prided himself on knowing these woods- it was amazing how much fog and snow changed them.  His face was numb- the tips of his ears so cold they stung.

 

There was a soft glow ahead of him and he felt a strong tug on the link.  He tried to tug back but could hardly muster enough energy for it.  ”B-Bill.”  He stammered out- his teeth chattering.

 

"Pine Tree!"  The glowing demon was in front of him in seconds- turning human and wrapping him up in his arms.  Oh god he was so WARM!

 

Dipper finally closed his eyes.

 

Next thing he knew he was in Gruncle Stan’s arm chair- pulled over by the fire place.  Bill was wrapping a blanket around him and taking his hat.  

He couldn’t have been out for long.

 

"Can you get those soaking shoes and socks off for me?"  He asked gently.

 

Dipper nodded and leaned forward to take them off.  Bill went into the kitchen- turning on Mabel’s kettle.  He passed back through the living as DIpper fumbled with cold fingers to remove his boots.

 

He heard the slam of the dryer door and then the linen closet.  Bill came back with a towel to dry off his hair and feet.  The kettle whistled.

 

"Give me a minuet and I’ll get your slippers."  He went for the kitchen and grabbed some coco mix.  As he stirred the mix in Dipper noted he got into Gruncle Stan’s cabinet- pulling out an amber bottle and pouring a generous amount into the coco.

 

"Did you spike my coco?"  He asked softly when he happily took the warm mug.  The dryer buzzed

 

"It will help warm you up- be right back."  He vanished again and Dipper took a tentative sip of his drink.  Under the usual warmth of coco was another kinda of heat that left a strange aftertaste and warmth on his tongue and down his throat.

 

A prickling of magic across his skin and his wet clothes were replaced by his thickest pjs with a fresh from the dryer warmth.  He hummed happily and let his eyes droop.

 

Bill was suddenly beside him again- dropping his slippers at his feet.  ”Scoot.”  Dipper moved over as far as he could- quickly slipping on the slippers-  and Bill settled beside him, wrapping them both in a dryer warm blanket.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

Dipper snuggled up to him.  ”Like the luckiest guy in the world- also very stupid for going out on my own…”

 

"We’ll talk about that later."  Bill wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him into his lap.  "Finish your coco."


	18. Body Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we have some shenanigans of bill fucking up while trying to make his body (like wow why did I think this hair was good??? Not nearly dapper enough!! )

"Dude no- you can’t have one eye in the center of your head.  Thats weird."

 

"Hey!"  The demon huffed but he changed it anyway.  Red knew what she was talking about.  "Better?"

 

"Much!  But you need to keep your rad eyelashes.  They are like your signature thing."  He glanced into the mirror and put his lashes back on and added an eyepatch to his other side.

 

"How tall is Pine Tree?"

 

"Don’t know- he’s probably grown while he’s been gone."

 

Bill gave himself a few more inches- that should do it.  

 

"Your teeth are a little too pointy…"

 

"I am keeping them.  What do you think of the suit?"  He turned to examine his tail coat.

 

"Too much.  Simplify."  He sighed and shed the coat.  "Better- too much yellow though.  Thats more than eye catching."

 

He snapped his fingers- switching the blacks and yellows- leaving him only a golden vest.  He tapped his feet together- giving his shoes shiny gold tips.

 

 

"Alright lets see…"  Red walked around him.  "Whats up with your hair?  You made it look just like Dipper’s."

 

Bill ran his hand through his hair.  It was just like Pine Tree’s- just dull blonde.  ”Is that bad?”

 

"You need more… pizazz!"  She glanced around and dug through her magazines.  "Like THIS!"  She showed off a picture of a handsome dark skinned man with huge wild hair.

 

Hmmm, that seemed like a lot to him… maybe shorter.  His hair grew longer, falling in easy waves around his face.  

 

"That seems much better!  The color is kinda plain though…"  Well he couldn’t have that! 

 

He stared at himself in the mirror a few moments- his hair shifting between colors.  He finally settled on gold instead of dull blonde.  There still seemed to be something missing.

 

He took Red’s magazine and started flipping through it.  He could have more than one color.  ”Red?  If you were to put another color in my hair where would you?”

 

"Wow man… like the bangs?  Or keep the bangs gold and change the rest?"

 

What was with her trying to get rid of all his yellow?  He swept his hand through his bangs- changing them black.  Anything else would have clashed.  

 

He grinned at his reflection.  Yes this would do very nicely!

 

He wondered if Pine Tree would like it…


	19. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper singing “Disco Girl” and Bill spying on him until he gets caught and complimenting & teasing Dipper about it, making Dipper all flustered and embarrassed over it

Bill stopped part way up the stairs.  What was that?  Well music obviously but part of it didn’t sound like speakers…

 

He peeked over the edge of the floor to find Pine Tree doing a spin as he sang along with the song.  Something about this song seemed familiar to you.

 

He floated up the rest of the stairs so Pine Tree wouldn’t notice him.  Wow the kid had gotten good since the whole zombie thing.  It was much more a joy to listen to now.

 

Sneaking up on the teen he grabbed hold of him to give him a twirl, but Pine Tree stumbled to a stop.

 

"Bill!"  He flushed bright.

 

"Don’t stop.  You were doing great."  The demon prompted.

 

"Y-you, how long were you listening?"

 

"The beginning of the verse…  What does that matter?  Just keep going."

 

The teen went to turn off his ipod but the demon took hold of his wrist.  ”Bill you don’t just sneak up on someone in a private moment like that.  I don’t…”

 

"Don’t what?"

 

"That song… its…"  

 

Bill narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to his side.  ”Pine Tree you shouldn’t let anyone make you feel bad for something you like.  Or something you enjoy doing.

 

"Besides- you’re voice sounds great kid- I like it.  You shouldn’t hide that."  Dipper flushed brighter.  Bill reached over to change the song.

 

"So just sing."


	20. Liner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill wears eyeliner

There was something different about Bill today, but Dipper couldn’t put his finger on what.  It was something in his face, his expressions- something small, but made a big difference.  He caught himself staring at the demon several times, an several times BILL caught him.  Smirking at him every time.

 

He just wanted to know what was different… yeah that was all- it wasn’t because whatever it was was very attractive.  Nope, wasn’t that AT ALL.

 

The door to the house banged open and Mabel stormed in- a nub of pencil in her hand.  ”CIPHER!  What the hell were you doing in my make-up?!  Look what you’ve done to my favorite eye liner!”

 

Eye liner?!  Bill was wearing EYE LINER?!

 

Now that he looked he noted a thin black line on the very edges of his lid- in his lash line.

 

Dipper noticed customers staring at the scene and quickly stepped in- snatching the liner pencil from his sister.  ”Mabel calm down.  I’ll take Bill into town and we’ll get you a new one, okay?  Just watch the shop.”

 

No big deal- quick trip into town, an eye liner pencil… maybe two.  So, you know, Bill didn’t ruin Mabel’s next time…


	21. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay this is genuinely a stupid prompt. But what if triangle bill took off his hat and kinda realized he was bald and was sad about it and dipper cheers him up with like a wig? Or hair knitted by mabel or somthing?

"Mabel what are you doing?"  Dipper leaned over his sister’s shoulder.  She had her knitting needles out and was working her yarn but it seemed to be just coming out in a big… glob.

 

"Surprise.  Go away."

 

With a scowl Dipper went in search of Bill for company.  He soon found the triangle, by Gruncle Stan’s room, weaving magic.

 

"Bill no pranks on Gruncle Stan."  He scolded.  "He’s already upset about US, we can’t have him trying to exorcise  you again- or putting a chastity belt on me… again."

 

The demon’s eye turned down in what could only be a pout.  ”Very well.”  He sighed and with a sweep of his hand got rid of his trap.

 

"Than-"

 

"Bill!!!"  Mabel came rushing up the stairs toward them- her mass of yarn in hand.  "I made you something!  Take off your hat!"

 

"For me?!"  He seemed genuinely surprised and lifted his hat for her.  She plopped the bundle of yarn on his head and smoothed it out, putting his hat back in place.

 

Dipper had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  It looked like a mop on his pointy head.

 

"Go look!"  Bill floated into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  "Hair!  I tried to make it look like your human form…"

 

"This is great Shooting Star!"  Bill reached up and adjusted his wig.  "Thanks so much, I’ll keep it forever!"

 

"Yay!"  With the flash of a camera Mabel was gone.

 

"You can’t be serious- you look like a mop."  Bill quickly took it off- he didn’t think it was that bad, but Pine Tree…

 

"I said keep it- not wear it."


	22. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2):I think it would be cute to see something body positive. Like Dipper being self conscious about a pair of jeans, or a new flannel, and Bill encouraging and comforting him as a result.
> 
> For a prompt, maybe bill trying to be romantic with dipper for whatever reason and maybe calling him by his name rather than pine tree to get the point across? I dunno I just think it’s super cute when bill calls his pine tree dipper u//u

Dipper lugged the pile of clothes Mabel and Bill had picked out for him into the fitting room. He hated trying things on, but he knew it was rescissory.  They had known it would be colder in Gravity Falls for winter, but they hadn’t expected this.  Bill slid in right behind him- settling himself on the bench.  

 

"Bill what are you-?"

 

"You didn’t want to come out and model so I am here to see what works or not."  Dipper flushed lightly at the thought of Bill just sitting there, watching him change over and over.

 

And so it began- yeses went to Bill’s lap, nos back onto hangers, some random comments from the peanut gallery.  

 

"That looks good on you Pine Tree!  You always look good in orange- and Shooting Star will be happy about you wearing sweaters."  Another one to be tossed in Bill’s lap.

 

Next he slipped on another thick sweater- coffee colored and extra soft along with some new jeans.  They were a dark wash, hugged his body nicely while still leaving him room to move, legs skinny cut.

 

Dipper glanced at his reflection.  The skinny cut pants made him look even more scrawny, and the big sweater was a little old man-ish.  He looked like the nerd his classmates called him… he just needed the stupid reading glasses his optometrist insisted he should get.

 

"You look great Pine Tree!"  Bill was leaning toward him with a smile.

 

Dipper flushed and turned away from the mirror.  ”Yeah, I don’t know…”

 

Bill frowned, “Why?  Those pants fit you like a glove, the sweater is warm- its even the same color as your morning coffee!”

 

"Its a little old man-ish…"

 

"I’ve seen old men and none of them look as good as you."  Of course to him very few things were as cute as Pine Tree.  "You just look snuggly and warm."  He cooed.

 

Dipper played with the hem of the sweater- it WAS warm.  ”I just…”

 

Bill tilted his head- eye narrowing.  He sighed.  ”Pine Tree you look wonderful, almost irresistibly so.  And don’t try to tell me the pants are too tight of you don’t look good in that color.  You are not ‘scrawny’.  Slender, yes, but its nothing but muscle.”

 

He stood and lifted Dipper’s arm, encouraging him to flex, he ran his fingers over the firm bicep.  ”Nothing but muscle- and I know for a fact your legs are the same way.  I feel it when they wrap around my waist.”

 

Dipper’s face went rosy.  ”Bill keep your voice down…”

 

Bill just smirked at him and wrapped his arms around him.  ”Dipper, you are beautiful- it doesn’t matter what those idiots say.  You understand?”

 

Dipper hid his face against Bill’s shoulder.  ”Thank you Bill…”  He murmured softly.

 

Bill’s smile widened and he pressed a kiss to his temple.  ”I love you Dipper.”


	23. Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2):mabel and bill share stories about dipper whilst gorging on chocolate
> 
> Maybe Mabel forces Dipper and Bill to join her in an adorable animal onesie party?

Mabel Pines had a crap day, and Bill and Dipper agreed this simply couldn’t stand.

 

After a quick trip into town to get everything they could find involving chocolate they came home to find Mabel curled up in Stanford’s chair wearing a onesie.  It was decorated with little pigs.

 

Dipper sighed, knowing they were already committed to this, and there was no way out. Bill handed over a box of cookies too Shooting Star, and she whispered something to him.  He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

 

With a snap of his fingers Dipper found himself in a blue onesie decorated with cats.  Bill ended up in a gold one with brick pattern.

 

"Cheater!"  The twins accused in chorus.  He just chuckled and opened up a bag of m&ms, settling on the floor while Dipper popped in a movie.

 

They watched movies and ate junk for hours.  Shooting Star was sitting on the floor next to Bill, a scrap book in her lap.  The demon was barely sitting up, Pine Tree was sprawled on top of him- using his chest as a pillow.  Bill absentmindedly pet his messy hair.

 

"And then he would sing about grazing."  Bill chuckled- now understanding the request for the lamb onesie. 

 

"I bet he was precious."

 

"By far the cutest I’ve ever seen him!"  She laughed- stealing a chocolate chip from Bill’s bag.

 

Bill glanced down at the sleeping teen on top of him.  ”I don’t know- he’s pretty damn cute right now.”


	24. Pockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (3): Can I maybe have some fluffy billdip cuddles in front of the television? I feel so bad for asking this /)-(\ and I really love your fics. Sorry to bother you.
> 
> Bill and dipper cuddle fest?
> 
> Bill and dipper playing the pocky game? ’ v ‘

Dipper snuggled up closer to his boyfriend, sighing contently as he rested his head on Bill’s shoulder.  The hand on his side gave him a little squeeze and Bill’s breath ruffled his hair.

 

Dipper had stopped paying attention to the TV a long time ago- other things far more interesting.  Like Bill, how warm he was, how GOOD he smelled.

 

The sound of rustling drew his attention.  He was curious about these ‘cookies’ Mabel had gotten Bill at the store (for no reason other than they were chocolate).  He reached out- quickly snatching one from the box.

 

"Hey, Shooting Star got those for me!"  Dipper smirked around the stick.

 

"I just want to try it!"  Before he could bite down Bill tilted his head up and took the other end, right down to Dipper’s lips, giving him a soft kiss as he stole half the treat.

 

Dipper flushed and leaned back from him.  ”Mmm that was sweet.”  The demon smirked.  ”And I do mean the kiss.”

 

Dipper flushed brighter- hiding his face against the demon’s shoulder.


	25. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): Dipper fucking up yet another spell yet this time he turns himself into a 5 year old child and just runs around yelling and being a child of 5 and Bill is freaking out and Mabel saves the day until the spell wears off.
> 
> Maybe can u do one were dipper uses a spell but mess up and makes bill into a chibi version with lots of fluff plz and thx

"Pine Tree no!"  Damn damn damn!  One stupid mis-pronounced word and everything went haywire.  

 

Dipper looked at him with wide eyes as he stuttered out the last word of his incantation.  Oh and that was just going to make it worst.

 

Bill glared at the human.  ”Tell me you didn’t put a seal on this…”  Dipper just bit his lip and looked terrified as the spell took hold.

 

Suddenly everything in the room seemed a lot bigger.  bigger even than it did when he was 12.  

 

"Did I shrink us?!"  Oh gosh his voice hadn’t sounded like THAT since he was like 9!

 

Bill stood there glaring at him, fists clenched.  Oh wow… that was adorable!  His face was rounder, features softer, his lip was more of a pout than a frown.  ”No you idiot, you turned us into KIDS!  And you sealed it so I can’t even shape shift!  This is why you check with me before casting!”  He lunged for the human.

 

Dipper ducked out of the way, clutching his spell book to his chest and ran out into their room and down the stairs.  ”Mabel!!!”

 

He dove into his sister’s room- Bill hot on his heels.  ”Bro bro?  You…”  She glanced up at when Bill entered.  ”You both… you’re so CUTE!”  She squealed.  Dipper hid behind his sister, watching Bill carefully.

 

"He’s going to kill me Mabs.  You’ll protect me right?"

 

"Awww," she scooped him up, resting him on her hip and did the same to Bill, "come on you two- no fighting or you get time out.  How about a snack?  There are chocolate chip cookies."  She cooed.

 

Bill, still pouting, nodded.  ”Great! Lets go to the kitchen then.  Nothing fixes things like milk and cookies.”

 

With the ‘kids’ pacified with their snacks Mabel started looking over Dipper spell book.  She would keep them like this for awhile- just for fun, and because Bill wanted to see Dipper do the lamby dance- but she knew it would be up to her to break the seal and reverse the spell.


	26. A Different First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A prompt about the first time Bill got jealous over his pine tree?

Bill glared out the window at the girl that was talking to his Pine Tree.  He couldn’t hear them but he didn’t like it.  What WAS this?  Pine Tree talked to people all the time and it never bothered him.  Shooting Star, Stanford, Question mark, Red… so why did this bother him so much?  

 

Was it how she was leaning toward him?  The way they were both smiling?  It irked him in the same way Pine Tree’s old ‘wet dreams did’.  He didn’t understand this.  He just wanted it to STOP.

 

He stood from his place behind the counter and opened the door.  ”Pine Tree break is over!” 

 

The teen looked up at him with a smile.  ”Coming!”  He said goodbye to the girl and ran toward the door, moving around Bill.  Bill couldn’t help but feel satisfied as he closed the door after him- leaving the girl out in the yard.


	27. Baby Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bill and dip having to adjust to the little kid bodies?

Bill looked up at the cabinet he hid all his chocolate goodies.  Alright he could do this.  These stupid arms were short but he could do this.  All he had to do was climb up on the counter…

 

"Bill be careful!  Don’t fall."  Pine Tree hovered anxiously about.  

 

"I’ll be fi-"  He fell.  He sat there a moment on the floor just staring at the cabinets until he eyes started to get cloudy.  "Shooting Star!!"

 

He could feel Pine Tree hugging him.  ”You’re okay Bill- there isn’t even any blood.  Don’t cry okay?”  Cause it was downright WEIRD seeing the demon cry.

 

Mabel came rushing into the room.  ”What have you two gotten into now?!”  She picked them both off the floor.  ”Come on- we’re going to my room.  You can play with my stuffed animals.”

 

"But I want my chocolate!!"  Bill whined.

 

"You already had chocolate today and THAT was a mistake."  Child demon on a sugar rush was by far the worst thing she’d ever faced.

 

"Bill likes chocolate when he’s stressed."  Dipper explained as she set them down on her bed. 

 

"No chocolate- if anyone here should be stressed it should be me.  Now," she looked down on them- hands on her hips, "I can put in a movie while you two play.  What would you like?"

 

"I don’t want a movie I want chocolate."

 

"Bill Cipher you better not be throwing a tantrum!"  She turned all her attention on him and he snapped his mouth shut.

 

Dipper hugged the demon to calm him.  ”Pick a movie Bill, anything you want to watch.”

 

"Something scary."

 

"No, NO!  Not when you two are 5!  How about… I think you’ll like the villain of Princess and the Frog."  She hunted down the DVD and popped it into her computer- getting the kids nice and cozy with blankets and stuffed animals.

 

"You two watch your movie while I learn how to fix this."

 

When she noticed the menu music playing again after an hour and a half she turned to see the boys curled up together, sound asleep, Bill’s arms around Dipper.

 

She quietly opened a desk drawer for a camera.  ”Awww, baby boyfriends…”


	28. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper playing the piano please I have a need for this Thank youuuuuuu

"Hey look at this cool old piano!"  Dipper pulled Bill over to the furniture section of the thrift shop.  

 

"Pine Tree I don’t think that will fit in your room."  Bill frowned.  "Do you even know how to play?"

 

Dipper lifted the cover and ran his fingers along the ivory keys.  ”Kinda… a few songs.”  If he could remember them- it had been awhile.  He tapped a few keys until he found the right note.  Okay if that was B then…

 

He quickly played out the first verse of one of his favorite songs.  ”See I know how to do it.”  He grinned.

 

Bill snorted and ushered him out of the way.  Both hands on the keys he played out a short part of For Elsie.

 

"You… you know how to play the piano?"

 

"I’ve told you before, I know lots of things."  Bill smirked and started back on their search for more book shelves.

 

"But you… we should get it!  If you play the piano I can sing with it…"  He tempted.

 

Oh and that was tempting…  ”We don’t have the space Pine Tree.”


	29. Demon Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I know your hc is that Bill can’t sing as well as Dipper. But I love the thought of Bill singing/humming demon lullabies to sooth Dipper’s nerves or send him to sleep. Like maybe these songs are specific to demons so they aren’t in any mortal language and that makes a difference? I also kinda like the idea that Dipper is the only one to find Bill’s demon songs soothing while everyone else get’s put on edge (they don’t think it sounds bad, they just get a different feeling).

Mabel and Stan cringed.  There was something VERY not right about this.  

 

Maybe it was the language not understandable to humans- that had probably been dead for thousands of years if humans had even known it to begin with.

 

Maybe it was the echo-y quality of Bill’s voice.

 

It gave them both the creeps.

 

They turned together to tell him to shut up but stopped short.  Dipper was leaning on the counter on his stool, chin resting on his hand.  A soft smile graced his lips and his eyes were at half mast.  He was so relaxed…  

 

Bill smiled at him as he sang softly, reaching out to ruffle his hair, and DIpper’s smile grew.

 

Neither of then had the heart to make him stop when Dipper looked so happy.


	30. Water Imps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For a prompt what about Bill and dipper’s first date?? 0w0

"Bill where are you taking me?  Its getting dark."  Dripper grumbled as Bill tugged him along through the woods.  

 

"Don’t worry Pine Tree, you’re going to love this!"

 

Dipper sighed and let Bill pull him along- he knew there was no getting out of this.  ”Bill I am tired, can’t we do this another time?”  Maybe in daylight?

 

"No!  This is the only night."  They stopped at the edge of the river and Bill perched himself on a rock, pulling Pine Tree down beside him.

 

Dipper settled in close to the demon- these woods at night made him nervous.  Through the trees he could see the star sprawling above them, the moon glowing down on them.

 

"Look its starting!"  Bill elbowed him lightly.  He looked back to the water- little flashes of blue green light in its depths.  They seemed to turn on and off a few times before turing to a constant glow.  They darted back and forth through the water, glowing brighter every time they bumped into another.

 

"Its first night,"  Bill explained, "water imps bury themselves deep in the mud at the bottom of the river for the winter, this is the first night they all wake back up.  They are saying hello to all their friends," he pointed down at two racing toward each other, "and lovers."

 

Dipper’s grin was wide as he watched the creatures rush about under the water.  ”Its beautiful.”  He breathed.

 

Bill chuckled.  ”This is your first spring here, I wanted to make sure you saw it.”

 

Dipper pressed a kiss to Bill’s cheek- earning himself a light blush.  ”Thank you Bill- this is amazing.”


	31. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about Bill suddendly finding out that kind of love where he just sits somewhere for an hour and having the feeling to do something really sweet for dipper. And even when he waits it gets worse becuase he cant stop thinking about dip dop and tries to do something sweet (he probably fails but he tries)

What was this feeling?  Bill found he was asking himself this question often, especially since he and Pine Tree became ‘an item’.  Strange feelings would well up on him out of nowhere, and the demon had no idea how to deal with them.

 

He would normally ask Shooting Star but she and Pine Tree were out with friends.  He settled himself on a tree branch and watched the clouds float by.  He was always a LITTLE lonely when Pine Tree wasn’t around but it seemed to be worst now.  He liked having the human close by, his voice and smile, hard working nature.  

 

Bill thought back on the way Pine Tree’s eye lit up when he first saw his room.  His excitement and shock were worth the time Bill took on picking out just the right things.  It wasn’t even finished and Pine Tree had loved it.  He wanted to see Pine Tree’s eyes light up like that again…

 

~*~

 

"Hey Bill, we’re back."  There was a crunch under his foot as he came up the stairs.  He glanced down to find what seemed like thick shards of glass on the step.  What the heck?

 

"Bill?"  He picked up the pieces and took the last couple steps.  "Were you breaking things again?"

 

"No, why?"  The voice was in the room but Dipper couldn’t see him.  Sudden;y the demon appeared right in front of him, looking down in his hand.  "Oh, I dropped one."

 

"Bill what IS this?"

 

"A crystal… I found a broken chandelier so I took the crystals."  He chirped with a bright smile.

 

"…Why?"

 

Bill took hold of his wrist, tugging him into the room- Dipper noted some empty boxes tucked in the corner.  Everything started to go dark, even the light through the window dimmed.

 

Above them came a soft light, DIpper looked up to see strings of fairy lights twinkling on the ceiling, shinning off crystals hanging from the ceiling and beams like stars.  

 

He stared in awe for awhile before he started to notice something.  ”They ARE the stars!  You… you actually made the constellations!”

 

Bill puffed up in pride.  Pine Tree was smiling wide, his eyes shinning in the light as he started reciting the constellations he knew.  And everything was PERFECT.


	32. No, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why bill should NEVER be allowed to go to amusement parks

"Why is this fun?" Bill asked as he carefully dodged passers-by. It was somewhat difficult to do since he refused to let go of Pine Tree’s hand.

"Just wait till we go on a ride." Dipper tugged him toward the ferris wheel. "This is a great one!" Yeah, for kissing at the top. Dipper payed for their tickets and they buckled in.

When they were stopped up on the top Dipper snuggled closer. With a happy hum Bill draped an arm over his shoulders. "This isn’t much of a ride Pine Tree."

"The ride hasn’t started yet- we’re up here so more people can get on." With all the seats filled the wheel started to turn. Dipper was quiet content, snuggling into Bill’s side watching the people below them as they went round and round.

"This ride is boring." Dipper rolled his eyes. "You know what this needs?" He raised his hand, fingers poised to snap.

"Bill no. Whatever you’re planning no!"

Snap

He heard screaming, he could see tentacles reaching into other carts- thankfully staying away from theirs. "Bill did you just summon an eldritch abomination?" He closed his eyes tight to pretend this wasn’t happening.

He could still hear screams and Bill’s bright laughter. "This is much more fun!"


	33. Movie Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel makes Bill watch a movie (like Greace or something) because he’s not being human to the fullest if he doesn’t watch. (Dipper later watches and sings along with Mabel to anoy Bill)
> 
> ((first movie night from the NSFW collection.))

Dipper came into the living room at the sound of his sister singing.  ”What are we watching?”

 

"Grease!"

 

"And you didn’t tell me?!  How far in are wee?"  He plopped down on the sofa beside Bill, who happily snuggled him.

 

"Don’t worry, you haven’t missed Grease Lightening."  Mabel laughed.

 

Dipper sang along with Mabel at all the songs, playing the main part in Beauty School Drop-out as though he were singing it to his sister.  She stuck her tongue out at him for it.

 

Bill found himself having more fun watching them than the movie.  When the final song came on Dipper turned his full attention to Bill, taking on Sandi’s parts.

 

Bill found himself squirming as Pine Tree snuggled closer, running his hand down the demon’s chest, as he sang.

 

This was officially on Bill’s ‘good movies’ list.


	34. Movie Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(2):it is the first time Bill and Dipper are watching movie (probably sad like Titanic. Bill never saw it before omg) and at one point Cipher starts sobbing and then lies about something got in his eye c’: sorry for bad english
> 
> Could you maybe write billdip where Bill starts crying (idk why pick any reason) and Dipper is kind of confused on what to do…?
> 
> ((Not Titanic but one of my favorite movies. Secondhand Lions

They had thought this would be some kind of silly adventure movie- exciting, and they would still get a laugh out of it.  

 

Okay they weren’t all wrong- they had laughed a lot and there WAS a lot of adventure.  Sword fights, war, a lion, hidden treasure.  This movie had everything.

 

What they hadn’t counted on was PAIN.

 

Pine Tree had been crying for a good two minuets now.  Sniffling as tears ran freely down his cheeks.

 

Bill was only a little better, managing to blink back his tears.  ”…Protecting her cub.”  Well FUCK.  He whimpered, biting his lip in hopes Pine Tree hadn’t heard him as the tears started to fall.

 

Oh but the boy did.  ”Bill?”  He turned, eyes widening as he saw the demon cry.  ”B-Bill?”  Oh… oh what was he supposed to do?  How do you cheer up a crying DEMON?!

 

Bill hugged him tight and hid his face in his shoulder.  ”Shut up.  No talking.  We’re never watching this stupid movie again.”


	35. With Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: First major fight? Like it gets so bad they break up for a couple days but they realize there both idiots and fluff fluff fluff~

Dipper tossed and turned in bed, unable to get comfortable.  The earlier fight replayed again and again in his head.  It had stared out small- Bill asking Dipper if he was ashamed of their relationship, since he always pushed the demon away in public and never told anyone about him- but one they started other things started spilling out from both sides.  Every little thing that bothered them from Bill being a control freak to Dipper never cleaning up after himself in their room.

 

And when things got heated Bill tended to lose control and breakables tended to explode.  One of Bill’s suncatchers hanging from their beams, and empty soda bottle on the nightstand.  The hand carved jewelry box Bill had made him.  

 

What could he say?  They fought with just as much passion as they loved.

 

Everything had frozen as Dipper collection of handmade jewelry scattered across the floor.  ”Oh Pine Tree…”  The echo was gone, the growl was gone, Bill’s voice was so soft.

 

"Out."  He had ordered- voice cold and steady.  Bill hadn’t argued and vanished from their room.

 

He hadn’t seem him sense and now he felt cold and alone in their big bed.

 

He got up and wrapped a blanket around himself as he padded down to the living room.  No Bill… he was probably hiding out in the mindscape.

 

He curled up on one corner of the sofa and tugged their link.  He got a hesitant tug back.  He tugged harder.  Next thing he knew Bill was perched on the other end of the sofa, looking at a wooden box in his hands.

 

"Whats that?"

 

"A jewelry box.  Before putting yours together I practiced a lot of carving.  I kept some of them.  I…"  He held the box out to Dipper with hopeful eyes.  "I put them together for you.  I know its not the same but-"

 

Dipper carefully took the box from him, fingers running over the carvings of forest and creatures, little runes along the edges as well as long forgotten languages.  The lid had a pine tree.

 

"I am so sorry for the other one.  I didn’t mean…I would have never-"

 

"I know you can’t control your powers when you get worked up like that."  He carefully set the box on the dino skull and moved to snuggle up beside Bill- whom happily wrapped him up in his arms.  "This one is beautiful, and I’ll treasure it."  He pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek.

 

"You aren’t angry with me?"  It was so strange hearing the demon sound meek.  "I… you’ve been giving like tugs all night- I thought you might still be upset."

 

"No.  I am not upset I just wanted you to come to bed."

 

Bill grinned and scooped him up in his arms bridal style- earning an undignified squak.  ”Well then my dear- lets go tuck in.”


	36. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill just wants to cuddle

"Pine Tree?"  The demon poked his head into the work room.  There was his human, sitting in the arm chair where his sister’s bed used to be, legs flung over an arm, reading.

 

He drifted over to him, hovering there a moment.  Just as it seemed Pine Tree was about to say something he scooped him up bridal style.  ”Bill, the hell?!  I am reading!”

 

"I am not telling you to stop reading."  The demon turned around to plop down in the chair, Pine Tree held snugly in his lap, his arms wrapping around his waist.  He nuzzled against his shoulder.  "Just read aloud."

 

Pine Tree sighed, rested his head against Bill’s bushy hair and going back to the start of the paragraph.  ”It was very early on Saturday morning, on the last day of the world, and the skys were reader than blood…”  


	37. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking while listening to 80’s music

Bill smirked in amusement as he watched his little saplings.  Especially his little Pine Tree.  His hips swaying, singing loudly with his sister as he obediently handed her ingredients.

 

He had no idea what tiger eyes had to do with baking but it was certainly amusing to watch.  Pine Tree took a small step back from the counter and gave Bill a shy smile before dropping a small bag of chocolate chips on the table for him and dancing back over to SHooting Star.


	38. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy tickle fight between Bill and Dipper plz?
> 
> Bill making dipper giggle cause it’s cute
> 
> Prompt maybe? :) Bill hears Dip screaming for help, but when he shows up it’s just Mabel winning their sibling wrestling match and tickling him. Bill tries to “save” Dip and the whole thing ends with the Twins turning on Bill. Stan walks in to see the twins sitting on Bill and the mighty dream demon whining pathetically about how fat and heavy the Saplings are (he’s kidding of course). PS Stan probably takes this chance to (literally) kick Bill while he’s down. FAMILY FLUFF! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Dipper gets a giggle fit with Wendy

Bill poked his head into the shop as the sound of Pine Tree’s laugh.  There he sat with Red, laughing so hard he was about to fall off his chair.  ”Okay and THEN…”  Red continued, Dipper falling quiet to listen.  Whatever she said got both of them giggling again.  

 

Oh, if that wasn’t the cutest sound in the world!  He wanted more of it.

 

Later that day he did hear more of it.  He followed the sound- which quickly turned into bubbling laughter- upstairs.   Then that laughter turned into calls for help.

 

He quickened his pace, rushing into Shooting Star’s room to find her poised over her brother, tickling his sides.  Bill sighed and rolled his eye, easily scooping the teen up.

 

"Thank Bi-"  Giggles started up again, as Bill help Dipper tightly against him and tickled his sides.  "No… no Bill!"  Dipper gasped, trying to squirm away.  "Mabel, avenge me!"

 

"I’ll save you brother dear!"  Mabel launched herself at Bill, taking him to the ground.  They both sat on him and started tickling his sides.  

 

"No you’re too heavy."  He whined, then his body twitched.  The twins shared evil grins and started giggling as laughter irrupted from the demon.  "N-no, body spasms!"

 

These were just as unpleasant as when he was in Pine Tree’s body.  ”Mercy!  Have mercy!  Uncle, uncle!”

 

The tickling stopped and they all sat a moment catching their breaths.  ”Oh this uncle isn’t gunna have mercy on you Cipher.”  There standing in the doorway was Stan.

 

Oh, oh.  Before anyone could react he was on the floor with them, tickling whomever he could get his hands on.  And so started the shortest war in history.  They were soon nothing more than a tangled up pile of gasping and giggling on the floor.


	39. More dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dresses?

"Hey Bill," Bill looked up from the book he had borrowed from Shooting Star.  A smile graced his lips at the sight of his love.  "What do you want for lunch?  Everyone else is out for the day."  

 

Obviously since Pine Tree was in a dress.  And not just A dress, the pretty sky blue dress with the billowy top and swishy skirt Bill had gotten him.  Sneaking it into their bag last time Shooting Star dragged them shopping, for no other reason than he thought Pine Tree would look cute in it.  

 

"How about that cheese and noodle concoction?"

 

"Mac and Cheese."  Dipper chuckled with a roll of his eyes and vanished back down the stairs.

 

Bill followed close behind.  ”Do you really like it?”

 

Dipper paused on the stairs, his face flushing lightly, and he absentmindedly patted at his skirt.  He still wasn’t used to Bill knowing- let alone buying him outfits.  ”Yeah- its really pretty.”

 

He heard Bill sigh- was he relieved?  ”I am glad.  I was worried I got the wrong size or something…”

 

Dipper gave him a smile, “Its perfect Bill, thank you.”

 

Bill hung out in the kitchen with him while he made them lunch- which they opted to eat on the sofa and watch TV.  With their bowls set aside they snuggled up, Bill’s hands absently petting up and down Dipper’s bare legs.  

 

Dipper leaned into Bill’s side, resting his head on the demon’s shoulder.  ”You look really beautiful Pine Tree.”  Dipper flushed and tried to hide his face.  ”Like a little ray of sunshine on this stormy day.”

 

"Thank you."  He murmured softly into Bill’s waistcoat.  It really was a beautiful dress- he wouldn’t complain if Bill got him another…


	40. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets bill a Polaroid camera and Bill takes a liking in taking pictures (fluff)

Bill was fascinated with Shooting Stars new device. She apparently picked it up from a thrift shop and Bill loved how it took pictures. It was perfect for her scrap books.

He also liked her scrap books. He snatched an empty one from her room- intent on something for he and Pine Tree.

It was easy enough to snatch the camera from the dinning table and he was soon taking little secret snaps of Dipper. And some not so candid ones.

"Bill why are you so obsessed with that thing?!" Dipper laughed and pushed it away from himself.

"But you look so cute Pine Tree!" He cooed, backing up a step to take the picture.

"Bill shut up." He flushed, ducking his head.

"You’re beautiful and I want lots of pictures of you. I am making a scrap book!"

"Of ME?!" His face went red.

"Of course." He grinned. "I have lots of pictures already."


	41. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stan feels about their relationship?
> 
> Bill and dipper playing footsies

Stan had come to accept that Bill was a part of their lives now.  It had been a long road of denial and attempts as breaking Dipper’s spell, but he had come to accept it. 

And things were going pretty well.

THEN Bill had to go and make himself a body and Dipper had to fall off a cliff and nothing was going well at all anymore in Stan’s opinion.

They were constantly together- nothing new there, but it was the TYPE to together.  Snuggling constantly, hand holding, whispered cooing at each other.  Now Stan had no problems with his grand-nephew being interested or even being in a relationship with men.  Nothing wrong with that.  

It was the fact it was BILL CIPHER.

He knew there was no stopping it, DIpper could be as stubborn as the demon sometimes- that didn’t mean he had to let them be overly affectionate around him.  So he started making it a point to sit between them and make a rule about PDA on the sales floor.

His latest success was having them sit on opposite sides of their booth and Greasy’s.  

Except it wasn’t a success at all.  Not with those shared glances and sly smiles between them.  He was noticing a blush starting to form on Dipper’s cheeks too.

Then Mabel jumped in her seat.  “Bill that was MY knee.”  Both of them blush bright and Bill straightened up in his seat.  Stan glanced under the table just in time to see the demon slipping his shoe back on.

Damn it, there was no stopping that either.


	42. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper shyly asking for sex

Bill was sitting on the floor in the middle of their room, shifting through several of Dipper’s notes when the human was suddenly leaning against his side, nuzzling against his shoulder.

The demon chuckled, reaching up to pet his hair.  “Feeling cuddly Pine Tree?”

He could feel gentle fingers grazing up and down along his side through his thin white shirt, receiving a none committal hum in answer.  He smiled, his hand sliding down to his lower back.  Pine Tree shifted, settling half in his lap

“Perhaps not exactly cuddly?”  He glanced down out of the corner of his eye to find him blushing.  “Or maybe a special kind of cuddling?”  That got the blush brighter.


	43. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill leaving random love notes on dipper desk
> 
> Bill writing love letters to dipper

Dipper wasn’t sure when it started, he never mentioned it to Bill either.  He knew the demon knew.  The little yellow sticky notes on his desk always brightened his day.

_‘My love, I hope you have a wonderful day.’  
_

_‘Love you more than words can describe!’  
_

_‘ <3′  
_

_‘How about we go out tonight?  Its been too long.’  
_

_‘I want to kiss you breathless’_

And his personal favorite:  _‘You were right, alone wasn’t okay.  I am so thankful you saved me.’_


	44. Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper accidentally nut checking bill

If had come a first reaction for Dipper- when he was up against a wall and someone was coming at him- to cover his face with his arms and raise his knee to protect his torso.

It was just natural defense.

“Pine Tree!”  Bill gasped and DIpper opened his eyes, to see Bill’s shut tight and hands cupping his crotch.

“Oh fuck Bill I am SO sorry!”  He took a step forward, reaching out for the demon.

“Why would you do that?!”

“I am sorry!”

“I thought you liked them!”


End file.
